


Disgraced

by FeyreGrace44



Series: Gone [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Disgraced

Castiel,

Your wings drag behind you on the ground, in the dirt. Your coat, that beige reminder of family, is long gone. Your hair falls in your face, too long. Those once sapphire blue eyes of yours are dull, their glow gone. "You are a disgrace." It's the truth and you know it but it still hurts. "What did they do to you, to ruin you, to break you so completely?"

They showed you what it is to be human. They showed you love and heartbreak and taught you never to give up. Never. They taught you that family don't end in blood and welcomed you into theirs. Their broken, suffering family. Every time they were damaged it tore at your angelic soul. Every time they fought, for you, for each other, for the world and every time they came back stronger. Yes, you were worried one day they wouldn't make it back but they always did. Maybe not whole, maybe not sane but they always came back. And you were always there to heal, to help them heal. And you were better for it.

And then one day, he came back alone. No giant moose next to him. And he was too broken to care. This time was different. This time there was no coming back. No healing, no saving, no love. And when you tried to heal, to save, to love, it didn't matter. He didn't want you to fix him. You realised he wanted to be the one six feet under. When he was, six days later, it broke you. You had lost everything, everyone. You thought the best thing would be for you to follow them, into the ground. The angels wouldn't let you. You plead and beg and scream. What use would they have for someone so broken?


End file.
